The Chosen Of The Moon
by Posidon1090
Summary: Will Diana find peace? Will she find Love? This is my first story please Review it'll help me out a lot
1. The Chosen Of The Moon

Well this is my first story so I hope you enjoy Diana, The Scorn of the Moon She looked at the moon as she was laying in her bed, she knew that her parents wanted her to be asleep, because tomorrow they were going to chose more Solari. they wanted her to be well rested for tomorrow but the moon was beautiful to her, and she took comfort in it as if it were watching over her. She eventually fell asleep but the next morning she woke pretty tired from the lack of sleep due to staying up with her thoughts about the moon. all the rakkor villagers headed to the center of the town at 12:00 pm because the Solari had wanted them there at that time so they could begin grooming the rakkor for apprentices for the Solari. Diana woke up at the normal time of 10 for her, still tired she had wanted to go back to bed but she knew that she had to get ready. she got up grabbed a clean towel and headed toward her shower she quickly unclothed she turned the shower on got in. fifteen minutes later she got out the bathroom was steamy so she had to rub her mirror so she could see herself she then brushed her teeth and dried herself off she stepped into her room. She put on clean clothes that consisted of boots black pants and a gray shirt. it was 11 by time she finished with her hair and everything so she came down to her brother and sister already eating breakfast that their mother made she got some ate fast and finished then left to find her friends before the Solari meeting. she found Leona and Pantheon, they talked for a bit and headed for the meeting. you had to be sixteen to be able to go to the meeting they all were sixteen, Diana was almost seventeen, she turns seventeen in a week and three days. her birthday was June seventh. the Solari were already there. After about ten minutes all the sixteen year Olds were there. "Let us begin" the elder said he continued " there will be three tests for you to complete you will be competing against you fellow peers" he said "The first test will be one on one combat to test your battle skill, the second will be a quiz between all of you testing your knowledge of the Solari history as well as other city states' history. Third will be five versus five to test your teamwork. here in the Solari you are not alone teamwork will be used. This will take place over three days. The boys will be spilt up from the girls so that the strengths and weaknesses are fair. Dismissed." the Solari elder then left to a small residence made for the Solari because they come every year for this. Diana began conversing with Leona and Pantheon. she said "Who do you think you'll guys be up against? and who don't want you to be against?" Leona spoke first "she said I hope I'm up against Artemis she always thinks she's better than everyone. I hate it she's so condescending!" I don't want to go up against you Diana because I hope you go to the Solari together." Pantheon said "I hope I'm up against Tychon he always brags how much better at spear throwing he is than me, but he could never be at me in one on one. I don't really care who I am against though I'm not too close to anyone here." with that they walked back to their homes to sleep. Because by time the orientation was done it was 8. Diana got home and her parents asked what they were doing for this year's tests Diana reported to them what they had said in a fast version, she quickly ate dinner and headed to her bedroom she got ready for bed and she quickly fell asleep.


	2. Joining The Solari

Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm not very good at writing but still I'm giving it my best I hope you like it. 

Joining the Solari 

Diana woke up took her normal shower got dressed and went down and ate breakfast and got to the arena at twelve. The elders were explaining the rules of the one on one combat, it was a fight to the death so those who lost had to die. it was two hours before she had to go. The men went first. Pantheon passed his one on one, he killed some villager that they didn't know the name of. Diana stepped up to the arena, she was against a girl named Alexandria. "Do you two understand the rules and accept them?" The elder had said. the girls said "Yes." in unison. "Begin" the elder said. they both had the standard shield and sword that the Rakkor has, as did everyone before them and the ones after them will have. they fought long and hard the girl was good Diana had never seen her before so she had no feeling against killing her. But she was getting tired, she could see the other girl was tiring too. They all trained in combat, everyone in the village does. though Diana knew about this day. She and a few others trained together in combat for this day. Diana was better than the other girl. She could notice the mistakes she made, she could see where she was going to attack before she did. Diana noticed how the girl looked where she was going to attack before she did. 30 Minutes had passed in this one on one. it was the second longest one on one they've had so far. Diana finally got a lucky hit and knocked her shield away and kicked her down. she stepped on her sword arm and ended her quickly after that. She didn't enjoy killing her, but she didn't hesitate either. She tried to kill her as fast and painless as possible. She won her one on one. there was two more tests left that she had to win. She waited for Leona to start and finish her duel even though she didn't have to. it was hitting about nine pm, when Leona was called to fight she fought another one that was shorter than Leona with black hair. it was the one Leona was talking about the one she wanted to fight, Diana was trying to remember her name... Artemis! That was her name. Leona whispered to Diana before she left. "thank god I can teach her a lesson!" they started the duel, Artemis was right about her fighting Artemis bragged about her fighting skills and she was good better than Leona, but she was cocky. Leona got swept off her feet and she hit the ground hard, While Artemis was smiling and being condescending, saying she knew that she always knew Leona hated her, and that she was happy she got to prove that she was better than her. when Artemis brought her sword down for the kill Leona swung her feet towards Artemis's and tripped her and flung her sword arm under her body while Artemis's body was still falling Leona brought her sword up and met her waist halfway in the air and cut her straight in half. Her body fell limp against the ground blood spraying everywhere her intestine coming out of the bottom half of her torso. Leona got up and spit on her body. she whispered "who's better now?" that no one seemed to hear except for Diana. they declared Leona the Victor of the duel and Leona and Diana headed back and talked for an hour "Leona I thought you were gonna die to her, I was scared..." Diana was saying. when Leona cut her off "Don't worry Diana I'm fine... Artemis was too cocky. I'm happy I ended her." they sat there for a bit when Diana said "I didn't like killing the girl I was against but I was going to hesitate so I tried to kill her as fast as possible. They headed to their houses, Diana didn't even eat dinner she just jumped in bed and went to sleep. The next morning she did her routine and headed to the meeting place in the village for the second test of knowledge, she knew a lot of stuff but there were those even smarter than her. she didn't care much about other factions in the world, because she didn't think she'd ever have anything to do with them. she knew everything about the rakkor and the Solari, well that's what she thought. The way the quiz was set up was between the guys and girls again the top ten men that got passed and same with the girls. she took the quiz. it was mostly history and some battle scenarios and you has to choose the best way to succeed and win the battle with the least casualties. over all she got four hundred and thirty-five out of five hundred. it took five hours for her to finish, and seven hours for the last person to complete. They told everyone their scores and she was in eighth place for the highest of the girls. so she was good in the test are on more she could already see herself as one of the famed Solari. It was pretty late for her so she went home and ate Dinner with her family it was spaghetti with Alfredo sauce, she was starving she hadn't had lunch because of the test. She ate a lot that night, Her and her parents talked about how the day went and them she went to bed. She woke up to someone trying to wake her up. She said "what time is it? Why are you waking me up?" it was her mother she said "because it's eleven and you need to get ready for the last test" Diana got up and got ready as fast as possible. She ran to the meeting out of breath, Leona said "Diana where have you been?" "I woke up late so I had to get ready super fast and run here" Diana was saying. She got ready because after the men finished it would be their turn, it basic the entire village was the battle field and the center was the control point. The goal was to get the control point for 5 minutes without the other team contesting it. it took forty-five minutes for the men to finish, then the girls started. They had made it so that both teams started on opposite sides of the village. the control point was in the center. Diana made a plan for her team to surround the other team once they made it to the middle. They tried to execute the plan and succeeded at first it was working and then one of the other team saw them, one of the girls shouted at them and ran at Diana, Diana quickly dispatched her. Diana ran to the center with her team at her back. She fought another girl, the girl was no match for Diana and she quickly killed her. Diana ran up behind another one who was fighting two of Diana's teammates already and she kicked the girl on the back of her legs making her fall to her knees and she cut her down. her team finished the rest. since they killed the entire other team the elders declared them the victor. the elder said "You have passed all of the tests and thus we will make you Solari initiates. You will leave with us tomorrow at twelve if you are not there at twelve we will leave without you. Diana went home and she once again found solace in the moon she always wanted to be a Solari but she always felt drawn to the moon as well... "why can't there be people who worship the moon too..?" that night was the best she slept in a long time.


End file.
